beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucinda Hales
Please refrain from stealing any information from this page; all information provided about this character and the character itself belongs to Hannah. "Merchant of Death? I like it." - Commenting on her alias. Early Life Lucinda Bethany Hales born 8th July 1988 to the Hale family in sunny California. Lucinda is an angel-demon hybrid known as a Nephilim (or the Antichrist by the Angels) who lives life in the spur of the moment, as a Demon Slayer, however will take on any Supernatural creatures. She is also the off-spring daughter of Lucifer and an Angel that he impregnated to gain Lucinda for an experimental hybrid. She grew up in various orphanages, correction facilities, institutions and even foster homes, but these were mostly operated by demon`s who wanted her for her hybrid abilities and often resulted in torture and violence. Therefore, Lucinda developed a deep hatred for demons especially since finding out that her mother had been slaughtered by a demon and her father had been locked away in hell. Her powers were always there, only becoming more powerful, the more she used them, thus killing her foster parents when she was merely fourteen which caused her to flee from what had once been her home. Constantly being hunted by demons, angels and even hunters due to her powers and uncontrollability, Lucinda took it into her own hands to find out why she was created. Her first option was the Angels in which she believed she could make a stand against them however it never went that way due to the fact a hunter had cornered her first; wanting to take her to Lucifer in which she found out the truth about her lineage. Due to the fact there had never been a Nephilim in Angel or Demon history, her powers would be unknown, possibly unlimited and uncontrollable. All of the angels believed and had agreed that Lucinda was an abomination and thus should not be allowed to exist; agreeing that she should be dead, to seal her body away to avoid reanimation. This warrant was the reason, Angels hunt her down but the Demons want her simply because Lucifer wants his creation. Abilities “I remember the first time I killed. The power flowing from the bloodshed; I had killed my own family, whilst they mightn`t of been biological family – I enjoyed killing them.” ''- ''Lucinda explaining her uncontrollable thirst for power. Thanks to her supernatural lineage, Lucinda enjoys a myriad of abilities of both angelic and demonic nature. Due to the strong demonic blood, it grants her brute superhuman strength, overpower demons and angels and even snap their neck with just the slightest pressure. There is a scar on her back in which follows her demonic wings but is also the source of her healing powers but the extent of her abilities in healing are unknown. Being a hybrid with no-humanity to her, she can run faster and covers much longer distances in much shorter time. However the more she uses her demonic abilities, the more powerful they become due to the bloodshed she creates, however this also means her angelic abilities weaken for the amount of bloodshed until she rests. Category:Supernatural Non-Canons